Bittersweet
by happy7990
Summary: It was right there an then, that Lucy knew this wasn't the man she fell in love with. A bittersweet romance. Rated M for sexual content, some rape included. nalu
1. Not Like This

**Author's note: **I really shouldn't be making another story... I'm already working on like, three others... Oh well.

Chapter 1: Not Like This...

Lucy was worried. Very worried in fact. She had thought of going to visit him but she didn't exactly want to catch his sickness, plus people kept telling her he'd be fine. Though she wasn't fully persuaded since Natsu never got sick to this extent, she still just gave a sad sigh and a nod of her blonde head.

About three days ago, Natsu and Happy had forced Lucy to go fishing with them. You could say everything was going fine until Natsu started to groan in pain and his temperature had suddenly skyrocketed to where Lucy's skin was nearly scorched when she touched him.

Wendy had gone over to check up on him but couldn't exactly detect why or how his sudden fever had emerged. She did at least give him some medication she and Porluschia had made and tried to heal what she could on him.

Ever since then. No one was allowed to check up on him besides Wendy and Porluschia for his own health. Lucy honestly hated it, especially poor little Happy, he was very stressed for his adoptive father. He wanted to stay with Lucy but the master had ordered he either stay with Mira or Erza, which he obviously picked Mira. But Lucy was curious along with Happy why he couldn't choose who he stayed with.

So now, here Lucy was, laying in her bed and finishing up her last chapter of her new favorite book. When she finished she sighed and placed it on her bedside table next to her, turning off the lamp next.

' Tomorrow, I'm going to see Natsu.' She told herself inwardly, closing her eyes as she tried to drift off to sleep.

' Tap. Tap. Tap.' Lucy snuggled deeper into her bed, just concluding that the tapping sound must've been coming from some birds outside.

' TAP. TAP. TAP.' The tapping sound became piercing and Lucy honestly thought the force being used on her window would surely crack it.

Lucy opened her eyes groggily and warily, a deep glare on her face. She turned her head to the window and almost fell off her bed from fright. There, a silhouette sat perched at her windowsill, waiting to come in.

Lucy squinted her eyes to get a better look before her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.

" Natsu!" She smiled with excitement as she scrabbled on her bed to where the window was. She unlatched the lock and flung the window open, her smile growing, yet worry was on her face.

" Natsu! Are you okay? Should you really-?" Her voice was silenced when Natsu grabbed the sides of her face and smashed his lips into hers. Lucy's eyes widened, staring into his deep onyx-green eyes while he moved off from the window, his lips still sealed to hers.

Lucy gasped against his lips and pushed away from him. She shuffled to the end of the bed and slammed the window shut before a horrible gust of wind could send objects in her room flying.

Once she closed them, she turned her head and gave Natsu's lustful gaze a nervous stare back.

" N-Natsu? Are you alright." She tried asking him but he just ignored her as he started crawling up to her while she tried to back away from him even more.

" Natsu! S-Snap out of it." She cried as he grabbed hold of her wrist and tugged her towards him.

" Not now Lucy." His voice was hoarse and filled with lust. It sent tingles down Lucy's spine as he pulled her into another hot kiss. She tried to struggle out of it once he darted his tongue into her mouth.

He sucked on her tongue and ran it along the roof of her mouth to the tips of her teeth. Lucy cried into his mouth in discomfort and placed her hands on his broad chest, using all the strength she could to push him off but failed as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

She pulled her face away from his with a gasp of air.

" Natsu... Stop... Please." She panted out a whine while he planted hot kisses down her neck. His grip on her arms tightened and Lucy flinched, she knew she would have bruises there in the morning.

His hands found their way to her breasts and he gave them a tight squeeze. Lucy whimpered as she kept struggling in his grip.

" Natsu! Let go of me!" Natsu brought his head off of her neck and gave her an ice-cold glare that she's never seen from him before. It completely horrified her. If possible his glare darkened to the look that had an intent of murder.

" Be quiet Lucy." He demanded sharply. Lucy's eyes widened at him, a full on blush began to spread her cheeks as he just glared at her while he gave her breasts more squeezes, pressing his thumbs on her perked buds.

She gave him a wavering glare and bit her lip.

" No! Let go of me!" As if her words registered something inside him, his pupils became slits and he back-handed her face so hard, her face flew to the side. Tears fell out of the one eye that was right above the smack while tears were threatening to fall from the other eye.

" Shut up." He hissed before he grabbed the top of her pajama shirt. She watched him in horror as he ripped her shirt in half and burning the ripped clothing to ash. She covered her bare chest in modesty and fear.

Natsu gave her another glare and she turned her head from him in fear, not wanting to see his face.

" No Natsu... Please don't do this to me..." She cried. She felt warm hands caress her cheeks softly and her eyes opened again. She turned her head in hope that he had snapped whatever he was in but was dead wrong.

His eyes were still in slits when he began to lick her tears off her face then bringing his way back to her lips for a quick moment. She relaxed a bit but had no idea that was just a scheme to let him be able to tear her arms away from her breasts.

She watched frightened as he stared at them hungrily before dipping down and devouring one in his mouth, swerving his tongue all around. Lucy panted and brought a hand to her mouth to hide her pleasure. She liked it yes, but she did not want it like this.

Natsu slowly started to bring her body back down to lay on the bed so he could get on top of her. She was caged in-between his legs while her hands dug into his hair, trying to tug him off which only caused him to growl, making Lucy stop.

He left her right breast and trailed wet, sloppy kisses down her stomach to her abdomen. He stopped at her pajama pants, he growled at them and then ripped them off. Lucy gasped and let out a cry as she tried to close her legs.

Natsu stopped her half way, putting a hand on each leg roughly, leaving future bruises and spreading them far apart. He lifted up her legs a little so he could get a better view of her covered womanhood.

Lucy covered her eyes with her hands and began to sob quietly. Natsu ignored her and pressed his nose against it, taking in a deep inhale. He groaned as the bulge through his pants twitched.

He pressed a finger against the silken fabric that was already beginning to become wet. He rub his finger on it. Lucy's soft moans were like music to his ears when he pressed firmer into her entrance or when he scratched softly at her clit.

He brought his head down to the panties and sniffed again then bringing out his tongue to give in a good taste. Lucy gasped and let out a cry of pleasure which she quickly covered with her hands.

Natsu growled hungrily again and threw off her panties, bringing his mouth back down to taste her.

His tongue ran quickly along her clit and he had no time to tease her. He wanted to taste all of her. Lucy's breathing began to quicken and she wrapped her fingers into his hair again, causing him to give out a groan.

Then it happen, Lucy's back arched up as she felt his tongue go inside her. Her legs contracted in and twitched before shooting out as she felt herself orgasm, which Natsu swallowed up.

He hovered over her limp, naked body as she breathed in and out heavily, tears still falling from her face. Natsu watched her intensely as she gave him one last pleading look.

" Please..." Natsu stared at her for a minute longer before he began to take off his pants and boxers.

Lucy never thought she could ever give out a scream the way she did as she fell off the bed and tried running. She heard him growl and jump off them bed, his feet slamming against her wooden floor.

He grabbed her leg, yanking her towards him, making her fall down. Her fingers clawed into the floor as her body got dragged closer and closer to him. The tears began to pour more rapidly now.

This wasn't her Natsu. What was wrong with him, he was just sick earlier and now here he is trying to take her virginity and violate her.

" Don't run away from me!" He roared and Lucy was so glad her face was to the grown so she couldn't see his face. His hand slapped her ass and Lucy could feel some of his fire magic, feeling the scorching and stinging pain.

He picked up her hips, her face still on the grown and her up on her knees, extending her privates out to him. She felt something hard prod her entrance and rub around for testing. She tried one last time to beg.

" No! Please! Stop!" She turned her head in an angle to see his sadistic face. And it was right then, that Lucy knew this wasn't the man she had fallen in love with. A large twisted smile fell on to his face as he thrust into her.

Lucy screamed in agonizing pain, feeling the small membrane that had hidden her virginity for nearly eighteen(twenty-four if you include the time skip) years, stretch and rip. Her vision became hazy and her body became numb as she fell limp in his hold while he thrust in and out of her.

She was beyond shocked that she couldn't even utter another word nor sound, she could only lay there as the man that she loved raped her.

' No.' She cried in her head.

' I didn't want it like this. Not like this Natsu...' She squeezed her eyes shut and just sobbed as he kept thrusting into her, soon ejaculating his seed into her. She fell limp on her floor as she heard some shuffling.

Her body was picked up and tossed onto the bed, the covers being thrown over her. Then she heard the sound of her window being opened then slammed shut. She was frozen stiff, to exhausted to move an inch and too shocked and heartbroken to utter a word.

She just laid there and sobbed until she soon drifted to sleep.

**Author's note:** Okay... I severely feel awkward now... Not ever in my life have I made something so... Graphic. I wanted to try something different than what I usually do so please do tell me if there was something wrong, or maybe something I should even add to the future chapters to make it better. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, follow, and fav.


	2. Explanation

**Author's note: **So I'm really glad I got some good feedback from you guys. And of course I'm gonna go on with this story. Wouldn't it be awkward if it was just left like that? Yeah, well anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 2: Explanation

When she woke up that morning, her face was filled with shock and disbelief. It had to be a bad dream. It couldn't have actually happen, Natsu's not like that.

But to be proven wrong when she sat up from her bed to find herself naked and aching, she couldn't help but bawl her fists to her face and sob. She cried like she never had before, wincing at every aching movement she made.

She stood up slowly and carefully, almost losing balance from time to time. Her legs ached and the aching pain got worse the higher up her legs. She'd be lying if she said it didn't feel good, hell it felt great. But what was the point of enjoying it? If she was being raped?

Any girl would be able to feel the pleasure but if was out of their own will, then you'd barely be able to notice how good it felt. Her visions of Natsu's face coming back into her mind shook her with fear.

She quickly turned to her window and locked it shut and closed the curtains, she then hobbled over to her door and latched the extra locks that she never minded using. She closed all the curtains, and locked everything she could to keep her hidden from the outside world.

She then wobbled to her dresser and got some loose and very modest clothing. Once she got to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror in disgust. Her cheek was swollen where he had hit her and it hurt very bad.

There were bruise marks on her arms like she had predicted, and small fingerprint bruises on her breasts. She turned around and grimaced at the small blistered spot on her butt. It was all red around it and the skin looked dry around the small blisters.

She turned back around to check for any other injuries. Then, something by her neck caught her eye. She leaned in closer to the mirror and looked at the red mark in the crook of her neck. It had fang bites on it and Lucy could have sworn she didn't feel anything like that last night. It had orange, red, and yellow markings that were blended together.

She stared at it curiously for a few more minutes before sighing and leaning away from the mirror. She turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot, when it was hot enough she stepped in and hissed to the stinging it caused on her bottom.

She cleaned herself off as gently as she could, craving to get the sticky feeling from between her legs away.

She soon got out and patched herself up, then she put on her baggy clothing which she actually had surprisingly. She walked over to the side of her bed slowly and sat down on the floor, leaning onto its side. She bawled her knees up and wrapped her arms around it, hiding her face.

She sat there in the dark for the rest of the day.

Natsu walked into the guild groggily, yawning. The guild silenced and stared at him, soon erupting into welcome back cheers.

" See you're all better fire shit!" Gray marched over to him, ready to throw a hard whack to his back, Natsu simply shrugged him off and headed over to the bar to get some food.

Wendy watched him with worry, but also warily. Something seems different about him to her and she could smell a strange smell that she didn't understand. Gajeel watched Natsu as well, but he wasn't confused, he knew exactly what was going on.

" Welcome back Natsu! Are you sure you're alright enough to be walking around though?" Mira asked kindly as he sat down at the stool Lucy usually sat. He gave her a tired smile.

" I'm fine Mira, can I get some food? I'm starving." Mira backed away slightly, but nodded. Natsu gave her a curious glance. She smiled awkwardly.

" Natsu. Have your fangs always been that sharp? And your eyes look a little different." Natsu stared at her like she was crazy.

" What?" Mira bit her lip and then shook her head, waving him off.

" Never mind. I'll be right back with your food." She said before disappearing behind the bar. Once she was out of sight, Gajeel sat down next to him, giving him a stern stare. Natsu eyed him and leaned away.

" What do you want?" He asked him bitterly, only because he was nothing more than a rival. Gajeel's eyes wavered with a different emotion for a second, catching Natsu's attention. Was that nervousness he just saw?

" Where's Lucy." Gajeel demanded more than asked. Natsu's eyebrows furrowed suspiciously.

" Probably at home. Why do you ask?" Gajeel checked around, looking both ways to see if anyone was in ear shot before leaning in with Natsu, his voice hushing.

" Do you remember what happen last night salamander?" Natsu gave him a strange look.

" No? Am I supposed to? Why?" Gajeel's face paled slightly.

" Natsu, this whole time you and everyone else thought you were sick, you weren't." Natsu leaned away a bit so he could get a better look at Gajeel.

" What do you mean?" Gajeel was silent for a moment, then looking Natsu straight in the eyes.

" You were in heat. You still are but it's just not as severe now." Natsu looked shocked and then gave him a flustered look.

" Okay then... What does this have to do with Lucy though." Gajeel sighed and looked down at the bar surface.

" Her scent is all over you." Natsu's eyes widened in confusement.

" What do you mean? And what did you mean by not as 'severe' anymore?" Gajeel deadpanned. How could he be such an oblivious idiot.

" Natsu, when you go into heat you feel strange and kind of sick. That feeling can only go away... Well um... Being in heat won't be as severe until you... Have sex with your mate." Gajeel's words finally registered in Natsu. He shot up from his stool just as Mira walked out with his food.

" What do you mean!? I didn't do anything to her, hell I don't even remember!" His voice rose, catching the attention of a few. Gajeel tried shushing the man as more people began to stare. Mira looked back and forth at the two in confusement.

Gajeel then stood and looked Natsu in the face.

" Gajeel! What is this supposed to mean!?" Natsu's fangs beared out a little and his eyes became a bit more animal like. Gajeel sighed and ran his hand through his hair, then rubbing his temples.

' Shit.' He thought. The whole guilds attention was on them now. Gajeel cursed silently.

" Gajeel!" Gajeel looked at Natsu again.

" Natsu, if you don't remember anything," He turned his head to the side. " Then you most likely raped her." The whole guild became silent, and the sound fo Mira dropping Natsu's food could be heard. Natsu's eyes widened in horror, his hands fell to his side and his body felt numb.

Mira brought her hands to her mouth in horror.

" Wh-Who?" She asked quietly. Natsu looked down at the floor and bawled his fists up so tight he began to draw blood.

" Lucy!" He cursed to himself before running out the guild and straight to her apartment.

The guild was silent.

" Natsu... raped Lucy?" Gray asked in shock. Everyone looked at Gajeel for answers. Gajeel shook his head.

" I don't think he wanted to though." Erza slammed her fist on the table she sat at, destroying her cake.

" Bull shit! How do you rape somebody out of your own will!?" Erza's voice was seeping with anger, she sounded like she was ready to kill.

" It is possible for us dragon slayers though." Wendy watched him nervously.

" What do you mean Gajeel?" She asked timidly. Gajeel sighed and rubbed his temples again.

" Natsu wasn't sick. He was in heat. That's why you couldn't really detect anything wrong with him Wendy. When some dragonslayers go into heat and are away from their mate for too long, they can sort of loose control and... Rape them." Though the moment was serious, Mira couldn't help but blush with a small smile.

" Lucy's Natsu's mate!?" She asked a little too excitedly. Gajeel nodded, Mira sighed contently and lost consciousness. The only people able to snap out of their shock to aid the former S-class mage were the Strauss siblings.

" So you're saying, Natsu lost control and just... Raped Lucy?" Gray asked in shock. Gajeel nodded again.

" It's most likely that he did." The guild was silent with nervousness.

" LUCY!" Natsu yelled, banging on her door. Lucy watched the banging door in terror and hid her face deeper into her arms. Her body began to shake ferociously.

" LUCY! PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR!" He pleaded. She quivered to the sound of his voice, not sure if he was angry, the person he was yesterday, or his regular self.

" G-Go away!" Her voice was timid and filled with fear and something else Natsu couldn't put his tongue too. Natsu leaned his forehead on her door.

" Lucy... I'm so sorry Lucy." His voice wavered with guilt and anger towards himself. Lucy lifted her sobbing face slightly to her door. Hope swelled in her before she shook it away and screamed at him again.

" Get away from me!" Her voice cracked, she stood up and walked somewhere in her room that was the furthest from her door, which was her desk. She got on her knees and crawled under it, feeling the least bit safer now.

She rocked slightly back and forth, awaiting the moment he would just slam the door down and do horrible things to her again. Yet, it never did come. Lucy's face wavered to her door.

Did he leave?

She had to check.

Lucy, ever so slowly, began to crawl towards her door. She had to make sure to be quiet if he was there. Her strategy was; if he were still there by the time she'd opened the door, she would slam it on his face very quickly and lock up her door, and hide in the bathroom closet just incase he really did break down her door. Maybe she'd even escape from her window. It wasn't that much of a jump.

She got to her door and unlatched the first lock slowly. She repeated her movements with the other locks. Her legs quivered slightly as she placed her hand on the handle, turning it slowly and without a sound.

She peaked the door open, and there he was, still standing there. She gasped as he looked at her and with all her might, tried to slam the door as fast as she could. She gave out a cry of terror when his hand caught the door, preventing her from closing it fully.

He stared at her intently and her eyes widened in fear. She left the door and ran to her bathroom. She could hear him call her name as a hand grabbed onto her wrist before she could reach the door to her bathroom.

" Lucy! Listen to me, please!" Lucy screamed and fought against his grip.

" NO! Let me go! Don't hurt me, please..." Her voice was barely a quivering whisper by her last sentence. He stared at her in shock, his hand loosening on her wrist. Lucy took the chance to snatch it away from him.

She turned her back to him and dropped down into the position she was in before. The two were still for what seemed like a life time. Not moving an inch nor speaking. Natsu could smell the left over fear and pain from last night.

His hands bawled into fists as he reache one hand out to her. Hesitation shook him and he paused just a few inches away from her shoulder. He sighed and then softly place his hand onto her shoulder, crouching down behind her.

She could feel her begin to shake and her pain began to tug at his heart.

" Lucy. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Lucy's shaking stopped for a moment and she turned her head to him slightly. Her face was red and her eyes were filled with tears. Natsu almost shot back at the look she gave him. The look of betrayal.

" What?" Her voice only a whisper, she had the tone that mix in between shock and disbelief. He was quiet while she turned some more of her body towards him. The fear that shook her was gone, yet she still shook.

" How could you..?" She asked him quietly, her voice broken, doing nothing to mend her braking heart. Natsu turned his head. How was he supposed to tell her?

" How could you do that to me Natsu? Why did you do that to me?" The betrayal in her voice was starting to become more clear. Natsu looked down at her small hands and sighed.

" I was in... Heat." Lucy gawked at him and moved further away from him.

" W-What do you mean?" Natsu stared at the ground a bit longer. Man, this was embarrassing when it came to explaining to someone.

" Well, just like any other animal or dragon, we dragonslayers go into heat. Gajeel told me that if we're away from our mate for too long while we're in heat, we kind of go berserk and... Rape them. I didn't remember anything actually and I still don't until Gajeel explained to me. I'm so sorry Lucy." Lucy's eyes widened.

" Mate?" A slight blush could be seen on his face and Lucy found herself beginig to relax. This was the real Natsu, the Natsu she knew. Her expression softened and she turned her head away from him.

" Please go away Natsu. I... I need some time to myself." Natsu was about to argue but when he saw her face turning away from him, all he could do was sigh sadly and get up, leaving her there alone on the floor.

**Author's note:** Hey guys. Hope you liked the new chapter! Please leave a like, fav., or a review. It really helps me for you guy's own benefit. I really want to make this as good as I can for you guys. Thanks! :)


	3. You Don't Understand

Chapter 3: You Don't Understand

It was a quiet day at the guild. No one dared to bother Natsu unless they were asking to get their heads ripped off. The day he had gotten back from trying to explain to Lucy, he went completely berserk.

He had calmed down a bit after about half of the guild had been destroyed and soon left for home. The next day he came back, he was in a complete state of some type of depression mixed in with a hint of rage.

One dude had tried making things more livelier in hopes he would cheer Natsu up. But instead ended up in the guild infirmary. So people made it clear not to mess with him until he seemed at least one-hundred percent better.

Feelings of anger and despair kept dwelling up inside of Natsu. But the feeling that he absolutely hated and could not push away at all, was lust.

He felt worse than dirt for what he had done to Lucy and honestly didn't care if she even tried to kill right then and there. He kept telling himself he deserved it, that it didn't matter if that wasn't actually him doing that to her. But then again, it still was him at the same time.

His mind and conscience had taken over him and he did not like it one bit.

* * *

Lucy sat on her bed, her room dark without a trace of light. She took every single second she had to herself to review Natsu's words to her.

He said that it wasn't him, that he had no control over what he had done to her nor did he remember. But, Lucy still felt heart broken.

_ He _should've been able to restrain himself.

_ He_ should've been able to protect her.

_ He_ should've been, no, _was _the one she would never expect to do such a thing to her!

She couldn't find the strength within her to care anymore. The feelings of a hateful love towards her companion only swelled every single time she though of it. She hated him, yet, she loved him all the while too.

She couldn't find a way to despise of him after his explanation. She wanted to forget. She wanted to forget what had happen that night. Forget the feelings she had for him. And, to forget the feeling of love that swelled deep inside her for none other but him.

She had, in a way, already forgiven him. But a part of her couldn't bring herself to see him, nor to forget. She needed time, and for what it seemed like, a very long time. But, as she kept thinking these thoughts, the same thoughts of other feelings kept growing.

She loved Natsu. A lot.

And she found it almost horrifying that she still found herself loving him even after the incident. And to find out she was his mate? She would've jumped and screamed of joy had she not been traumatized for life.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Lucy looked over to the door nervously. Was it Natsu? As much as she loved the fool, she did NOT want to see him at the moment.

" Lucy?" Lucy rocked up at the strong feminine voice that she cherished. Lucy walked out of her bed slowly, moving her aching legs bit by bit. She got to the door and opened it slowly, peaking out to the requip mage in front of her.

" Erza." Her voice was almost given out as a surprised yet grateful whimper. Lucy left the door handle and launched herself at her, crying into her arms. Erza stroked her blonde hair in comfort, also saying soothing words to her.

When they were done hugging, Lucy led her inside and shut the door behind them. Erza sat down on the couch and gave the sniffling girl a worried glance.

" How are you feeling." Lucy gave her a sad smile and sat down on the comfy chair across from her.

" Like a million bucks." She gave a dry joke, her smile faltering. Erza sighed, trying to smile at least a little for her friend, but worry consumed her.

" He explained everything to you, right?" Lucy nodded as she watched her thumbs kneed together in an orderly fashion.

" Yeah. It's just taking time to actually register in me though." Erza groaned angrily, combing a hand through her hair.

" I still think it's unforgivable though." Lucy looked up at her and smiled, shaking her head.

" No. I've found a way to forgive him. But, that doesn't mean I'm able to forget as easily. Though I wish I was..." Erza closed her eyes, tilting her head up a little and taking a deep breath. She exhaled smoothly and ran her hands through her hair some more, opening her eyes to look at the fragile girl in front of her.

" Lucy. You don't have to forget a thing. I'm still shocked Natsu would even do that in the first place." Lucy gave out a sigh she didn't know she was holding in and nodded.

" I was so scared Erza. It was like... I saw a monster or something. The man that was in front of me was not the Natsu I know. That wasn't my best friend..." Erza crossed her legs along with her arms, feeling snug in her unusual clothing of a turtle neck with a skirt and leggings and combat boots.

" But there is an explanation towards all this. Supposedly it won't be as severe, but..." Lucy lifted her head, giving the thoughtful mage a curious stare.

" But what?" Her put her hand to her chin and thought very hard for a moment before nodding to herself.

" You need to take extra precautions. I've already explained this with the rest of the guild, prior to Natsu, and Gajeel had seemed to agree too along with master. My theory is: Because Natsu was away from his mate, you, for so long, he started to go berserk. After what he had to... _Do _to you in order for future restraining, he's calmed down. But lately, He's been very aggressive with everyone and is very stressed. I think that if he's still away for too long he may do it again."

Lucy absorbed in every word from her very carefully, but she still couldn't understand the meaning behind her words.

" What are you trying to say Erza?" Said woman cleared her throat and hesitated at first.

" Well, Gajeel and the master along with me and some others had come upon an agreement..." Lucy's eyebrows furrowed slightly and she tilted her head a bit, leaning in anxiously.

" And that is?..." Erza contemplated for a moment, then looked Lucy dead straight in the eyes.

" Natsu won't go berserk if you're by him, right? Right... I'm sorry Lucy, I know you're not going to like the next words that come out of my mouth but... We have all agreed, whether you like it or not, that you will have to be around Natsu."

The chances of the earth shattering were far more greater than Lucy's hopes of ever trying to calm down from the shock she was in. Her heart stopped, then started again at a very fast pace. Her breathing quickened and her skin felt ice-cold and tingly.

" W...Wha-...? N-No... I can't..." She rasped out in a mere whisper. She stood up shakily and slowly. She walked to her window, facing away from Erza, and clutched one arm.

" Lucy..." Lucy shivered and shook her head ferociously.

" No!" She yelled clearly. " I can't do that!" Erza stood up from her spot on the couch and walked over to Lucy, placing a hand on her shoulder.

" I understand Lucy. Just-" Lucy shoved her shoulder away and turned around to glare at Erza.

" No! you don't understand! You don't know what it's like to be raped, do you! You don't know what I'm going through right now! I'm scared, frightened! Of my own best friend!" She cried angrily, eyeing her scarlet-haired friend. Erza gave her a blank yet sad stare.

" I'm sorry Lucy. But it's for your own safety." Lucy's arms dropped to her side. Her body felt limp and it felt like the blood was being drained from her body. All she could do was stare at the woman in front of her in shock.

She couldn't do it. She was scared. Of the man she loved...

How could one be scared of someone they loved?

**Author's note: **hey guys, I know... I haven't been updating any of my stories recently because of summer vacation and all. But new chapters of other stories should be out soon. :) I hope you enjoyed. Plz leave a fav. follow, or review. It really helps! Thanks, Luv u guys!


	4. Fix This Together

Chapter 4: Fix This Together

When the guild doors opened the next day, everyone went silent.

Lucy stood at the entrance next to Erza a little bit insecurely and anxious. She wore heavy clothing, showing great modesty like she had the past few days before. She stood closely next to Erza for comfort while she bit her lip, her heart pounding.

The guild brightened up slightly at the sight of their nakama that they had worried so much about. She kept her head low, knowing _he_ was watching her.

When Natsu saw his mate walk through the doors, his heart nearly exploded in excitement. He watched her every movement, as if she were his prey. He even watched as she snook a little glance at him, gasping and bringing her head down when she noticed he was looking straight at her.

The people in the guild looked back and forth at the two, feeling pity for both.

His instincts took the better of him as he stood up from his spot in front of Gray and walked over to her. She peaked another glance, her head soon shooting up to him, her body became as stiff as a rock.

He stood just a foot in front of her, staring at her in awe and anguish. Her eyes widened a bit at their close proximity and her already stiff body froze. Her arms squeezed to her sides and her legs attached to each other.

" Lucy." Electricity ran through her spine and the tips of her fingers tingled. She had mixed emotions flowing through her and they differed a lot. Some of the emotions being romantic and the other fearful. She felt like some kind of a lovesick puppy, yet lost and afraid. Any way to try to describe it would just make no sense to her.

Erza kept a close eye on the two, making sure nothing out of the blue would happen that would put either of them in trouble.

Natsu really knew he shouldn't, but she was like a drug to him, addicting. He reached out to her, ignoring how she flinched in surprise slightly, and hugged her.

All eyes were on the two while Natsu buried his face into the crook of her neck. Lucy stayed absolutely still and her eyes were wide and her face was red. Most really couldn't tell if it was because she was anxious or flustered.

" I'm sorry Lucy." His voice was filled with great remorse. He hugged her tighter and Lucy's fingers twitched. Oh how she wished to wrap her arms around his broad back as well, to give in to his embrace.

But a voice kept nagging in the back of her head not to do it. Her head told her no, but her heart thought otherwise. She was in just as much of a battle with herself as Natsu was with his...

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed and her shoulders slumped, she dropped her head down as much as she could without burying her face into his chest, not that it already wasn't. She could feel herself starting to relax and so did the guild as she and some members let out a breathing, relieving them of an awkward tension they didn't know was being held up inside of them.

He surprisingly did let go soon enough, about a minute or two later, yet it felt like a life time for Lucy. Though, his hands were still on her sides. Wonderful, yet dreadful all the while. She looked up at his face warily, her face filled with uncertainty. Lucy sighed and rested her hands on his chest just incase anything were to happen.

" Natsu... I _do _forgive you..." At her words, his face lit up in excitement and cheerfulness, giving everyone the chance to see his old, happy self that everyone loved and felt safe around, including Lucy. But before he could rejoice, she stopped him.

" I need time though Natsu. This isn't something I can forget so easily..." She turned her head away from his face bashfully and in slight embarrassment. Natsu seemed actually more understanding than he ever has. He nodded and sighed, letting go of her completely.

" Okay. I understand." They stood their awkwardly for a moment. Erza just standing there, not knowing what to say, Lucy looking somewhere, rubbing one arm, and Natsu scratching the back of his head in discomfort. The awkward tension soon filled the guild again.

But someone was able to break some of it.

" Lucy." Lucy lifted her head to the voice that called her to be faced with none other than master Makarov. He was standing up on the top balcony and made a movement with his hands, telling her to come.

" Please come with me to my office." Lucy looked over to Erza who looked back at her with worry. Lucy gave a soft smile and started walking towards the stairs, feeling the gaze of Natsu and others on her back.

She passed by Levy on the way and she mouthed: ' We will talk later.'. Lucy nodded and walked up the steps where Makarov joined her to his office.

When they were in, he closed the door and cleared his throat.

" Please, sit down dear." Lucy did as she was told and watched as he walked to his desk, sitting on his chair. He cleared his throat once more before he began.

" Darling. I understand that you are in a time of need and trauma. But Natsu is as well." Lucy watched him intently, listening to his words.

" What do you mean?"

" I may assume that you've already heard that Natsu was out of his own control to save you from himself. He's gone into great grief and rage with himself for not being able to protect you." Lucy's hard face softened a little and she looked down at her lap.

" I just... I don't know what to do." Makarov stood on his desk and stroked her head in comfort.

" Lucy. Natsu loves you." Lucy's head moved up quickly to look at Makarov again. Her face was filled with shock, disbelief, and behind it all, a hint of happiness. As if hearing her thoughts, Makarov nodded and continued.

" He would do anything to make you happy, especially at a time like this. And I have a feeling that you know this as well." She was silent for a moment before giving a hesitant nod. The master smiled and patted her head.

" I know this may seem like I'm asking too much but, please give him a chance to make it up with you and... Give him some comfort too." Lucy knew her decision would change her relationship with Natsu in total. Say yes and possibly everything will go back to the way it used to be... Or say no and no happy ending.

Lucy sighed and nodded her head.

" Okay, I'll try."

* * *

When Lucy and master Makarov had disappeared into his office, Mira slammed her hands down on the bar. The quiet guild all turned their heads to her in question. Mirajane's face was dead serious.

" Do you know what this means?" Almost Everyone were completely stunned from her unusual seriousness. Cana broke the curious silence strangely.

" Uhhh. What?" Mirajane was serious no longer and she smiled happily.

" We have to do everything in our power to get Lucy to forgive Natsu!" Everyone gaped at her while Natsu stood there perplexed.

" Don't you think this is a private matter though?" Gray asked from across the hall, while Juvia clung to him in agreement. Mirajane clicked her tongue in disagreement. She smiled even wider and shook her head.

" Come on. Natsu's gonna need some help 'ya know?" Natsu scratched the back of his head again in discomfort.

" You guys. I'm still here. Plus, I think I can take care of this myself." Erza nodded her head and crossed her arms.

" Natsu's right. He's the one who needs to handle this. Even I would like to help out but this is the time that we all need to understand and come to accept our nakamas decisions." Mirajane crossed her arms and pouted, turning around from everyone like a little child.

" Fine..." She grumbled, acting all like a child as others found it amusing. Erza gave everyone one good long glare and that was enough for them all to stop and start going on with their daily antics and minding their own business.

Natsu sighed and walked over to the bar, once he got there, her sat down and asked Mira for a drink. She smiled and nodded, heading behind the bar in a light speed. There was a sound of a door opening and closing from the second floor and Lucy's scent filled Natsu's nostrils.

He took in a big whiff of the delicious smell and smiled a bit when he noticed in her scent that she was more relaxed than usual. She walked down the stairs slowly, her eyes on Natsu, a weary smile on her face.

His face lit up and he felt like he was going to explode of joy. If only he could get to see her smile more. He would be beyond happy and wished for nothing other than for him to be the cause of her smile and happiness.

She slowly walked over to him. His insides screamed for him to just walk over to her and kiss her, but he restrained himself. She sat in a stool by him, only a stool between them as a line. She looked at the counter, thinking of what to say.

It seemed like neither of them knew what to say as Natsu found he couldn't think of anything either. But the two could feel the stares on their back. They turned around and watched as everyone whipped their heads around quickly, acting as if nothing had happen as they started going on with their day again.

They both turned around again awkwardly as the feeling of being stared at came back.

" So..." Lucy began, but stopped when she noticed she didn't know how to continue. Mirajane soon suddenly popped out from behind the bar with Natsu's drink in hand. She stopped when she saw the two together, a smile sneaking up to her face. She just couldn't help herself when it came to love and it was clear in her eyes that the two love each other.

" Here's your drink Natsu dear!" She sang happily, Natsu turned his head away from Lucy and smiled at Mirajane.

" Thanks Mira." Mira smiled sweetly and nodded before skipping off somewhere in the bar that was by them so she could spy until her heart's content. Lucy nervously twiddled with her fingers, feeling cautious all of a sudden.

The master's words rang in her head over and over again. She was nervous.

Just sitting by him though a stool sat between them, her body shivered in fright, yet tingled in delight. She wanted to scream and cry like a little girl and kick her feet around. The mixed feelings she was feeling were starting to nag on her and the discomfort could be seen on her face.

Natsu noticed after he took a swig of his drink. His expressions tensed a little to her discomfort.

" You know, you don't have to sit by me if you don't want to." Lucy froze slightly and her expressions softened. She turned her head to him and gave him a weary smile. She had to be strong and she had to let him and everyone else she wasn't as much as the coward she felt she was.

Makarov's words actually gave her some motivation and courage. She took a small gulp, hesitating for a moment, before closing the gap between them, sitting exactly on the chair that was once keeping them apart by little distance.

Natsu stared at her as she did so and found a huge urge to just grab her and cuddle her but held it in yet again.

" No. I'm determined to mend what was broken with you." Lucy turned her head skittishly up to Natsu. His eyes widened in shock before a warm smile spread across his face. A small blush came to her face and she looked down at her la, sending him a few glances from time to time.

" W-Well, what I ment was that- uhh..mm... We can fix this together..." She didn't really understand why it was so hard for her to speak those words or why she was so embarrassed, she just was.

Natsu chuckled softly at her unusual behavior. Mira watched from afar, nearly choking from excitement a few times. 'They are warming up to each other!' She thought happily to herself as she nearly broke the glass mug she was cleaning.

Natsu gave out a small happy sigh, again resisting the urge to hug her. So he just sat there, content with only smiling while gazing at her in awe.

" Alright, together then."

**Author's note: **Man, I cannot wait to get deeper into this story! I have a feeling both of us are really gonna enjoy the next few chapters. :) Please leave a review. Levy and Luc will "talk" next chapter.


	5. Do I Forgive Him?

Chapter 4: Do I Forgive Him?

Lucy knew it. She knew she wouldn't be able to be by Natsu for too long. So she left him and was glad he didn't question. She then remembered Levy and what she had mouthed to her, so she headed over to the table were Levy read peacefully.

When Levy noticed Lucy coming her way, she smiled and closed her book.

" Hey Lu-chan." She smiled genuinely, a hint of worry in her voice. Lucy smiled softly. Levy patted the bench next to her, inviting her to sit down. Lucy nodded and obliged. They were quiet at first until Lucy turned her head to Levy.

" So, what did you want to talk about Levy?" Levy's expression dimmed a bit and she turned her head, checking to see if anyone was trying to listen. After the signs were clear she turned to Lucy.

" Are you okay with it?" She asked softly, so anyone walking by couldn't eavesdrop. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head.

" Okay with what?" Levy stared at her in shock and slight disappointment.

" For just forgiving him like that!" She whisper yelled at her friend.

" Why?" Levy grabbed Lucy's hands.

" Lucy. He raped you for crying out loud and you're just gonna forgive him like that?" Lucy lowered her head. Levy did have a point. But, there was a reason behind it, he couldn't control himself. If he had just come up out of the blue and raped her with no cause of course she wouldn't forgive him.

" But it wasn't practically his fault levy." Levy shook her head and groaned.

" Lucy, rape is rape. Whether he meant to do it to you or not, he still raped you." Lucy bit her lower lip harshly, thinking over her words.

" Well, when you put it that way Levy, I-"

" Lucy." Said girl looked at her petite friend in surprise by her seriousness, Levy's face was hard and her voice was stern and filled with worry.

" Do you really forgive him?" That question felt like a blow to the face. Now that Lucy was realizing the reality of it all, she really didn't know. Levy awaited her answer, her face filled with care for her best friend.

" I... I don't know anymore." Levy sighed and her features relaxed a little.

" I thought you would say that-" Levy's voice was cut off by a loud sound of cracking wood. Everyone turned their heads to the culprit and mentally sweared when they noticed it was Natsu. Evidently, he seemed to have slammed his hand on the bar while standing up, scaring poor Mirajane behind the bar counter.

He was seething with rage, and everyone was clueless as to why. Lucy watched him carefully and gasped when he turned his head to give her and Levy with a deadly glare. The two girls froze. Natsu growled and started stomping towards the entrance to the guild. He opened the door and slammed it so hard, the door gave an ear-splitting cracking sound as it snapped.

" Man... He's pissed." Someone in the crowd yelled out. Levy gulped and turned her head to Lucy nervously.

" I think he heard us." Lucy stared at Levy and then glanced to the broken door.

" I need to talk to him." Levy stood up and placed her hands on her shoulders.

" Are you crazy? The state he's in now is too dangerous!" Her voice was stern again. Lucy nodded.

" I know that. If anything, I'm already to frightened to see him. The last time he was like this... Well he... But still, something is telling me he won't do it this time. Master told me I was the only one who could calm him down at a time like this." Levy was set back a bit. It was clear how determined Lucy was to try and calm Natsu down from his rampaging state since the Master had requested she helped him in his time of need.

Even Happy has been too scared of Natsu's on and off mood swings lately so he's been staying with Wendy and Carla. Levy turned her head to the blue feline who was in her thoughts, noting how nervous he looked for his adoptive father. She turned her head back to Lucy and sighed.

Levy turned around and dug into her bag, fishing out a lacrima. She turned and handed it to Lucy who gave her a curious look in return.

" This lacrima vision is connected to the big one in this guild hall. So if anything happen, it will connect to here so we can help you if you're in trouble." Lucy nodded before standing up slowly and hesitantly, all eyes on her.

" Thanks Levy." She said before walking after the angry dragon slayer.

When Lucy stepped outside she looked down at the ground to either see slight scorch marks or cracks in the ground from the pressure of Natsu's stomping. Well at least she didn't need to go on a scavenger hunt for him since he already lead a trail straight to where he was.

She followed the trail and ended up at the park. There wasn't anyone there besides Natsu since he probably scared them away. Lucy gulped and took in a small, uneasy breath walking over to where Natsu was moping by the tree.

" Hey..." She said softly, his piercing eyes lifted up to look at her but it came out more as a glare. When he did glare at her though, he looked even more freakish and turned his head from her.

She walked up a bit closer to him to where she was only a yard and a half away.

" Did you... Hear?" Natsu's animal-like eyes shot to her and he growled.

" Of course I fucking heard. Who do you think I am?" His way of speech made her feel a little unsettled. She rubbed her arm for self comfort and turned her head, thinking of something to say and also so she wouldn't feel as intimidated.

" Look, Natsu... I-" Natsu turned his already fierce glare to one that could kill.

" You what Lucy. Are you just gonna fucking lie again?" Lucy looked down, feeling a little embarrassed. She actually didn't know what she was going to say after that. He crossed his arms and kept his cold stare on Lucy.

" This isn't like you Natsu." Natsu scoffed and tilted his head.

" I couldn't give a damn, I actually think I prefer this side of me more." Tears formed in Lucy's eyes as she continued to stare at the ground. What happen to him? What happen to _them_?

" Natsu... Please don't be like this." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes that would not stop pouring. Natsu stared at her and slightly relaxed at the smell of her tears. He watched impatiently as she continued to look at the ground, resisting the urge to take her right then.

" Why'd you lie about forgiving me." His question came out more as a demand. Lucy bit her lower lip, something the had become a habit. She shook her head lightly.

" Well, I wasn't lying. But then I thought a little and... I don't know anymore." He gave her a cold silence so she glanced up curiously. She stepped a little closer and gazed up his tall frame.

" I wasn't lying when I said we'd work together. We can help each other, I can help you Natsu." Though it was probably her that really needed the most help, but she needed to stay strong, after all, she _did _love the man.

Natsu's eyebrows scrunched at her, his face unconvinced.

" Oh yeah? How so." Lucy stood there for a moment, oblivious as to how she could answer his question.

" Uh... I can help you with... What you need help with, and you could do the same for me." Natsu scoffed in slight amusement and Lucy gave a barely visible smile of relief to see he was slowly calming down.

" So you'll help me with my needs?" Lucy lifted a brow and tilted her head slightly.

" What?-" Before she could question him any further, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, making her give out a small yelp. He hugged her tightly, so tight to where she could barely even move a limb.

He kissed her neck and she shivered as his kisses trailed down to her collar-bone. She grabbed onto the lacrima that was in her large pocket, ready for if something went wrong.

" N-Natsu. S-Stop." She whispered breathlessly. She felt him pause slowly against her neck. His grip loosened a bit and he sighed, laying his head on her shoulder. Lucy waited patiently for him to let go but it seemed like it would take a while.

Seeing that there wasn't really any official threat anymore, Lucy slowly let go of the lacrima in her pocket.

" Lucy. I want you to help me calm down." Natsu finally spoke. Startled by his voice, she jumped a little.

" How do I do that?" She asked softly and hesitantly. Part of her felt uncomfortable in his arms while the other part felt at bliss.

" By hugging me back." Lucy stood in his arms timidly, but she told him she would help him too. Slowly and cautiously, she brought her hands up to rest on his sides and clutched his shirt. He burrowed his face into the crook of her neck for the second time that day.

They ended up staying like that for nearly an hour and Lucy thought her legs were going to die.

**Author's note: **I really have nothing to say. I'm tired and it's almost 3:00 a.m... Welp, love you guys, a new chap. will be out soon! :)


	6. Listen Carefully

Chapter 6: Listen Carefully

Lucy picked aimlessly at her food. It was night time and she was at home eating a salad that didn't seem very appetizing at the moment. She had decided not to go to the guild today and Levy and Lisanna came over to hang out with her to keep her company until nightfall.

So there she sat at her table, reflecting over Gajeel's words to her before she left home after Natsu's moment the day before.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Lucy opened the door to the entrance of the guild and walked out. After Natsu had hugged her for god knows how long, he yawned, said he was tired, and went home just like that. She shook her head from the uncomfortable memory and began walking.

" Lucy." Lucy turned her head to the voice where her name was coming from.

" Gajeel?" His face looked a little uncomfortable, perking Lucy's curiosity.

" We need to talk." He said slowly before walking past her, knowing she would follow. They walked over to the side of the guild until Gajeel turned around to look at her, his hands in his pockets.

" Lucy. What I'm about to tell you is very important, so listen carefully." Lucy nodded awkwardly, not exactly used to getting important info from Gajeel.

" When dragons go into heat, they all get personality swaps until the mating ritual is finished, the same goes for us dragonslayers." Lucy nodded slowly before pausing.

" Wait, mating ritual?" Gajeel paused her and raised his hand up slightly.

" We'll get to that in a minute. Anyways, these mixes of emotions can differ for every type of dragon. Depression, anger, lust, too happy, aggressiveness, possession, jealousy, sad, absent-mindedness, ect. And unfortunately for some dragon species, they have most of those emotions during heat which makes it very difficult to claim their mate. Natsu is one of them."

Lucy was actually surprised with herself for not being surprised at all. She rubbed her arm when she felt a chill. She eyed Gajeel curiously.

" Are you one of those types too?" She asked, feeling worried for her best friend, Levy. She knew how the two felt about each other, it was pretty obvious to most that they had feelings for one another.

Gajeel shook his head and crossed his arms. Lucy squinted at him.

" But how do you know you're not one of them?"

" Because I've gone through heat before." Lucy gawked at him and backed away, a small blush coming to her face.

" R-Really? W-with who?" Gajeel sighed, his face showing amusement with her flustered self.

" I just went away. I didn't have nor know who my mate was at the time so I was able to control myself better and keep a steady head." Lucy looked down at her shoes and nodded.

" Oh..." They stood there in an awkward silence for a minute or two until Lucy finally remembered something.

" Oh yeah, tell my about that mating ritual stuff." Gajeel nodded, interested with her fascination.

" When a dragon goes through heat and they've actually found their mate also, new powers begin to thrive within them and can only be gained after they finish the mating ritual with their desired mate." Lucy nodded in interest.

" Why do they get new powers?"

" So they can protect their mate and future family." Lucy's eyes widened a bit. She never knew a dragon(slayer's) magic could be so... romantic and loyal.

" The mating is that the dragon and their mate must become intimate twice. The first time, the dragon will mark the mate usually on their neck. The mate won't be able to feel the bite unless at least one of the two didn't actually love each other. The mark will show the element of that dragon."

Lucy's eyes widened and her hand immediately shot up to the mark on her neck.

" So that's what this was, and that's why I wasn't able to feel anything..." Lucy said quietly to herself, but Gajeel was still able to hear her because of his advanced hearing, he gave a small smile.

" The mark helps to tell the dragon if their mate is in any trouble or danger. Also to inform them if their mate is feeling sad or lonely so they can cheer them up. It will also help the dragon to always be able to find his or her mate."

" Well then why do they have to become intimate again then?" Lucy asked, severely confused.

" The second time they have sex pretty much seals the deal. After they mark their mate, all they need to do is mate once more to complete the ritual and their new powers with surge within them. Most dragons and slayers still don't understand why we have to have sex again. I think it's because the romantic feelings that stir around inside them helps open their new power... I don't know."

Lucy let it register inside her, staying silent all the while. She didn't know how to respond to something like this really.

" Why did you tell me all this stuff anyway?" Gajeel gave her a look which Lucy didn't actually understand.

" I'm tell you this so you can watch out during his mood swings." He spoke rather calmly before turning around and walking away. Leaving her alone in an alley.

* * *

**Flashback end:**

After throwing away her untouched salad, she flopped on her bed, staring at the wall. She didn't want to go to the guild tomorrow, or the day after that. She just wanted to stay snuggled up in her bed in the isolation of her own home.

As she layed there, she couldn't help but think back to what the master had said.

' Help him and he will help me...' Lucy could feel herself wanting to scoff.

" How has Matsu helped me?" She asked herself bitterly. I kind of bothered her the more she thought about it. How could she even help him in the state he was in right now? She really didn't know how he could help her.

she turned on her bed and turned off the light on her lamp, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Happy flew through the forest to his and Natsu's house. He had snuck out of the Strauss house to go check up on Natsu. He hadn't shown up in the guild that day and neither did Lucy. Happy was worried if something had happen.

Once he got to the front door, he opened it slowly. The house was dark but it wasn't as cluttered as it used to be since Lucy had cleaned a while ago. Happy flew slowly through the house over to Natsu's hammock where he kept growing in pain.

" Natsu?" Happy asked quietly. Natsu groaned again and turned his head slowly over to Happy.

" Happy," His voice came out in a rasp." You should leave..." Happy shook his head.

" No, I won't leave. What's wrong." Happy placed his paw on Natsu shoulder but quickly retrieved it back in pain. Natsu was sizzling hot.

" You're sick again!" Happy said in worry. Natsu tossed around in the hammock and groaned again. The room started to get very hot to the point where Happy had to open some windows to let some cool air come in.

" Happy. You need to leave..." Natsu coughed out. Happy tilted his head in confusement.

" Why? I need to help you." Natsu turned in the hammock again and gave an uncomfortable groan while he shook his head.

" I can't... control myself..." Happy drooped his tail in a way to say he didn't understand at all.

" What?" Natsu suddenly sat up in his hammock, his breathing heavy.

" Happy, tell Lucy to stay away from me, and make sure she's with always with someone for a while. The state I'm in right now, I don't know what I'll do... Now go." Natsu groaned out before flopping back on the hammock.

Happy watched Natsu in worry and just stood there. He knew Natsu wanted him to tell Lucy but he just couldn't leave his adoptive father the way he was. Happy whined to himself as he nodded and flew out the house, heading to Lucy's apartment.

**Author's note: **Yay, more information to help you guys understand more. I actually like explaining things for some reason. Don't ask why. Anyways, don't forget to F,R&F! ;)


End file.
